


Not so alone

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Camilla is there to comfort her, Caminoka, F/F, Hinoka sort of has a breakdown, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After peace between the two kingdoms, the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido must meet from time to time. It's Hoshido's turn to visit Nohr, and Hinoka hates it.Hinoka just wants to be left alone until she can go home, but Camilla is there to change her plans.





	Not so alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe but FE3H isn't the only FE I like.  
Fates was the first FE I bought and finished, and it has a special place in my heart.
> 
> This one was supposed to be a simple pwp but I couldn't help myself throwing a bit of drama in there. I always imagined Hinoka to have a lot of trust issues so I had to do it. Next one with caminoka will be a lot lighter, I promise!

After Corrin had won the war, a treaty of peace had been signed between Nohr and Hoshido. It had been a moment that had brought peace to both nations, yet frequent reunions among royals were still necessary to ensure that same peace would last. As Corrin and Azura ruled Valla as a completely separate kingdom, their presence in the meetings was a rare sight. Mostly, the reunions involved only Xander and Ryoma, taking place in either Hoshido or Nohr, with the king who visited the opposite kingdom usually bringing his family along as a sign of trust. This month had been reserved for one of those reunions and one that took place at Nohr.  
The Hoshidan siblings, along with some retainers and soldiers, had set to travel to the Nohrian capital of Windmire, with castle Krakenburg as their destination. The journey took days to complete, so they would camp on sites and take roughly a week to arrive. After that, they were set to spend two weeks as guests of the Nohrian family, giving Xander and Ryoma enough time to go over their various plans and paperwork regarding the rule of both nations. The last days would be spent in leisure between both families as a sign of good faith, and the last week would be reserved to return to Hoshido, until the next reunion would be required and the nohrian family would set off to Hoshido in similar fashion as the Hoshidan family had set to Nohr.  
So Hinoka, along with her siblings, had just arrived at castle Krakenburg the day before and was now mentally preparing herself to spend her days just waiting to go home. It wasn’t that she hated the Nohrians, they were long past that fight… she didn’t hate the setting either, as their reception had been warm, and the room she had been given in Nohr was most comfortable. Sure, it had taken a while for her to get used to Nohrian cooking, especially the meat filled plates when she absolutely preferred fish, but even still the taste was far from unpleasant.  
What actually got under Hinoka’s skin everytime they had to visit Nohr, was how absolutely gloom Nohr paled in comparison to Hoshido. The skies were always red or dark, the landscape was filled with empty rocky fields that made the Hoshidan flowers look like heaven on earth, and the cities and villages seemed a lot emptier and lifeless compared the ones she was used to back at home. To Hinoka, Nohr felt sad and ugly…but even worse, Nohr felt lonely.  
Her siblings didn’t seem to notice though, or even care. Sakura would be the first to be dragged by the young princess Elise, both of them running around and playing music together in the immense halls of the castle. Takumi would follow prince Leo around, both being found either hunting together in the forests that surrounded the walls of the castle or playing a variety of Nohrian strategy games such as chess whenever they were indoors. Ryoma, of course, would be too busy meeting with king Xander, both of them meeting with soldiers and ministers to discuss formal matters and with almost no free time in their hands.  
That left Hinoka all alone because, ironically, she had been the only royal sibling that didn’t really see eye to eye with the only sibling left of the Nohrian family: princess Camilla. Much like Ryoma and Xander, Takumi and Leo, Sakura and Elise, so were Hinoka and Camilla princesses of the same gender and close in age, with Camilla being only slightly older than Hinoka. Both were the second sibling of their respective houses, and they both even had very similar fighting styles, with Hinoka being a pegasus knight while Camilla was a wyvern knight, both skilled in air combat and both being made high generals of the armies of their respective kingdoms.  
Other than that, Hinoka didn’t know much about Camilla. She had talked to her once or twice during the war, and after the war she’d only meet with the princess when they all dined together in these reunions. But for one reason or another, they never had much of an opportunity to bond.  
In all honesty, Hinoka had kept her distance somewhat on purpose. She still resented Camilla for stealing her sister away all those years ago, and she was envious of her for being able to form such a strong bond with Corrin. So strong, in fact, that whenever she saw the two together she’d see that Camilla would be coddling the life out of Corrin. Princess Camilla annoyed Hinoka, and Hinoka had decided she preferred to be alone for days rather than face her.  
This wasn’t their first time visiting Nohr after the war, and in fact it was the third. But Camilla had never really tried to approach Hinoka before, so she was dumbfounded when today it had happened for the first time ever.  
During the afternoon, Hinoka had been out of the castle, tired of doing absolutely nothing in her room. She had been sitting down on a bench near the castle’s main entrance, breathing fresh air and minding her own business before the Nohrian princess entered her field of view.  
She sported a casual dress that matched her lavender hair, and she looked absolutely stunning. It made Hinoka realize that she had never really seen Camilla wearing any clothes other than armor before. The Nohrian princess approached, sitting down next to Hinoka as she greeted her.

“Darling, what are you doing here all alone?” Camilla asked her in a sweet voice.

“Oh, just…resting. But thank you for your concern, princess Camilla” Hinoka replied, hoping that would be enough for the Nohrian princess to leave her. But Camilla didn’t seem to budge from her seat.

“Camilla” the Nohrian princess merely stated, much to Hinoka’s confusion.

“Pardon?”

“Camilla, please” Camilla continued, “all our siblings are on first name terms so there’s really no need for formality among us either, would you not agree?”

Hinoka stared at the woman for a moment before apologizing. Camilla merely smiled at her, trying to make small talk but Hinoka wasn’t fully listening. Her mind was having a bit of a conflict of its own, as she tried to decide if she still hated Camilla or not. She was nice, of course, and rather sweet even. But it often felt like a mask, as if her compliments were still mixed with sarcasm at times, as they were back when they were enemies. Hinoka remembered a particular battle when Camilla told her she had a cute face, her words dripping with venom, before trying to plunge an axe through Hinoka’s torso. Hinoka knew she wasn’t serious then, and back then she assumed Camilla was just very much into mocking her enemies for the sake of annoying them…until Hinoka noticed she seemed to only talk like that when she spoke to women, be them friends or foes. Now that Hinoka was remembering all this, her mind started to finally question if the rumors about Camilla’s…preferences, were true. Not that Hinoka cared anyway, of course.

“How dull” Hinoka heard her whine after a while, being brought back to reality “say Hinoka, would you walk with me through the gardens?”

This caught Hinoka’s attention.  
Gardens?  
Since when did a place like Nohr had any gardens on sight?

“Princ-Camilla, I wasn’t aware that the castle had gardens…”

The Nohrian princess rose, her hands pulling Hinoka up in excitement, much to the Hoshidan princess’s embarrassment. 

“Oh, then you’ll simply love it! Come on!” Camilla encouraged her, her hand finding Hinoka’s as she led the other woman through pathways. Hinoka immediately regretted her curiosity as she found herself being dragged. They passed through some gloomy structures until they finally reached what appeared to be ruins. Hinoka was instantly suspicious and even fearful as the Nohrian princess opened a large wooden door, inviting Hinoka in.  
But they were finally at peace now, so she couldn’t really refuse the requests of the Nohrian royal family. Besides, Camilla wouldn’t hurt her now that they were at peace, right?  
At least that’s what Hinoka told herself, so she could find courage to step inside the creepy ruins. When she did, however, she was completely dumbfounded.  
The ruins might have looked like a creepy and decaying structure on the outside, yet inside the place was blooming with green life. Vines and colorful flowers she had never seen before grew on the cracks of the stone floors and walls, and a stone pool at the center of the place made for a beautiful fake pond filled with gray fishes with shining scales. The roof was gone, allowing the gloomy light from Nohrian skies to shine through the leaves of the trees that managed to grow inside. It was all oddly beautiful, and Hinoka had never before seen a place quite like this.  
Camilla seemed to notice her awe, moving closer to Hinoka before she spoke.

“It’s not Hoshido” Camilla started, “but it’s the closest we have. Do you like it?”

Hinoka nodded, still looking around. It felt almost like a dream, that something so beautiful could be hidden away in a fortress that seemed to be so dead. She noticed Camilla walking somewhere, and Hinoka decided to follow. They walked deeper into the ruins, stopping at a small patch of ground that was covered with pink flowers. 

“Xander told me once, when I was little” Camilla started, as she crouched to pick some flowers “that our castle wasn’t always like this. It used to have a huge garden surrounding it, but our father tore everything down with magic back when Xander was still a toddler. This castle used to be just that, until our father decided he needed a military fortress instead. This place is one of the few remains of that time, as it used to be a greenhouse…”

Camilla rose up, a couple of flowers in her hands. Hinoka had never heard Camilla’s voice sound so serious and yet so sad.

“I hope to convince Xander to restore this castle back to its former glory, once more urgent affairs between our kingdoms are settled.”

Hinoka didn’t really know what to say, as she felt sorry for Camilla and her family. She felt bad about her feelings towards Nohr, as the fact that they had just victims of their now dead father burned in the back of her mind. She knew that for some time, of course, but seeing it reflected on something like their own home just seemed to burn a bit more.

“Oh, cheer up darling!” Camilla exclaimed, seemingly returning to her usual self. And then, Hinoka felt Camilla’s hands on her hair. The Hoshidan princess panicked, dumbfounded but trying to stay silent as she was afraid to offend the Nohrian princess.

“You have such pretty red hair!” Hinoka heard Camilla compliment her, and she could feel her cheeks blush. Before she had time to react, Camilla was humming a song as she did Hinoka’s hair, carefully planting the pretty pink flowers behind Hinoka’s ear.

“It’s so short, I can’t really braid it like I braid Elise’s” Camilla softly laughed.

Hinoka’s cheeks burned. She detested being treated like a dress up doll, but at the same time she knew it would be stupid to protest and risk picking up a fight with a political ally. Camilla noted her discomfort, though.

“You didn’t like it, darling?”

“N-no, I’m just not used to these…feminine activities” Hinoka half lied. The part of not being used to it was true, after all. She had always been a tomboy, and even with Sakura she aided her sister more with such things than the other way around. Hinoka wasn’t a beautiful princess, she was just a fighter. Flowers didn’t suit her at all, as she was nothing like Camilla. For some dumb reason, the words left Hinoka’s mouth before she could stop herself; “besides, they’d probably look better on you…”

The Nohrian princess seemed to be taken aback at what she assumed to be flattery. Before Hinoka could process anything, Camilla’s hand was in Hinoka’s chin, prompting her to look up at Camilla’s purple eye that wasn’t hidden behind hair.

“I think they look very beautiful on you” Camilla told her, her voice low.

And then, it happened just like that.  
Camilla kissed Hinoka.  
Camilla’s lips clashed against Hinoka, begging entrance to her mouth but Hinoka kept hers shut.  
And when Hinoka realized what had happened, she pushed Camilla away.  
Hinoka stepped away, her hand covering her mouth. Her face was terrified, as if she had done something awful. Camilla merely stood confused, as she wasn’t used to rejection. This was a reaction she had never gotten from anyone. She was quick to apologize to Hinoka but Hinoka didn’t seem to be listening. Camilla tried to approach Hinoka, but the woman backed away. She was trying to hold back her tears.

“W-why did you kiss me? Is this some sick joke?” Hinoka asked, almost demanding. She no longer cared about pleasing Camilla to maintain a good alliance. She was absolutely furious.  
Camilla was as taken aback as she was hurt. She opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to formulate any words. Hinoka raised her fist, and Camilla was ready to block her when she noticed Hinoka wasn’t aiming at her, but rather at a stone pillar beside her. She punched it with all her strength. Camilla saw the red haired woman’s tears flowing down her face, her fist firmly planted on the old stones where it landed as it bruised.

“Everyone thinks they can just use me, and I’m so tired! First my siblings, then my retainers, now you! Pretending they care, and not even once asking me what I want! Why can’t you all just leave me alone to die in peace?”

“Hinoka…” Camilla softly called out to her, “I never wanted to hurt you. I just like you. I’m sorry.”

Hinoka looked up at Camilla for a moment. For a second she believe her, but it was only for a second.

“How can you say that? You don’t even know me. No one does.”

“Then let me know you…please…” she heard Camilla plead her, before she felt Camilla’s arms wrap around her. Hinoka had never felt such a warm embrace from anyone before, not even her own family. Camilla felt so soft and safe. She wanted to trust her.  
Hinoka cried on Camilla’s shoulder, the older princess encouraging her to let it all out.

“I’m so sorry…” Hinoka apologized after a while, after she had composed herself, “you must think I’m a big and unstable crybaby… I’m so stupid, I-”

“Not at all” Camilla softly shushed her, her fingers stroking Hinoka’s hair to calm her down, “you just felt lonely, as I do too…I understand how painful it is…”

“Do you really like me?” Hinoka asked her.

“Of course. I’m not a liar.”

“But why? No one likes me. I’m not beautiful like you are. I’m not interesting, or talented or-“

Camilla cut her off by kissing Hinoka again. This time she was slow and gentle, giving Hinoka enough space to push her away as she expected her to do it again, but Hinoka never pushed Camilla away.

“You are. To me, you are” Camilla assured her, pulling back to look Hinoka in her eyes. The red haired woman shyly avoided her gaze, still conflicted but her hands tugging on Camilla’s as if begging her to keep going. The Nohrian princess pulled her closer, showering Hinoka with light and affectionate kisses. 

“No one has liked me before…” Hinoka insisted between kisses, her voice dying out and slowly being replaced with moans as Camilla’s hands explored Hinoka’s body before they moved to the hem of Hinoka’s dress.

“Can I-“Camilla started to ask, but Hinoka grabbed her hands firmly in place to stop her from going further.

“You really like me? I’m not going to be just another girl for you to use?”

Camilla merely scoffed. She removed herself from Hinoka in an instant.

“You know, you shouldn’t believe nasty rumors. Despite my ‘mannerisms’ I’ve only ever been with one person I cared about, before we broke things off.”

Camilla tried to walk away, but Hinoka grabbed her dress, forcing her to turn back around. Hinoka looked to be almost in panic at that, which Camilla assumed to be from insulting a political ally at first. That was, until Hinoka opened her mouth to speak.

“I didn’t want to imply…I’m sorry…it’s not about you, it really isn’t…” Hinoka started, and Camilla turned around to listen “when I was younger I crushed on a boy, the son of a rich merchant. I thought he loved me, until I found out how he and some other boys mocked me behind my back, laughing at how I looked like a horse and how he was only using me to get into the royal family…my brothers threatened to beat him up but they still blamed me for not being feminine enough and being easily fooled. I’ve never trusted anyone since then, and no one ever really liked me in that way my whole life…”

When she was done, Hinoka felt Camilla’s hands on her cheeks, wiping Hinoka’s tears away.

“Hinoka…I’m sorry that happened to you. But I like you. I find you beautiful just the way you are, and I’ve longed to know you more ever since we became allies. In Corrin’s army you were always kind to everyone, and diligent. You care for your siblings, and you even risk your life for your retainers. I found you to be pure, and a good woman. Corrin even told me we had much in common and I started to crush on you from stories she told about you. I can leave you alone if that’s what you want, but I swear I have no ill intentions. I only wish you could give me a chance.”

Camilla never expected it, but Hinoka kissed her. It was a bit shy at first, but it didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask, if you like me as well or if you’re doing this because you’re confused” Camilla asked her once they pulled away, “I…I also assumed you liked women without asking, but if that’s not the case I-“

Hinoka stopped her.

“No…I do like women that way. And you’re very beautiful, and strong and caring…I had noticed you before, but I never expected anyone to pay me any attention, much less someone as…popular, as you. I thought you were just teasing me, that you’d never like someone like me” Hinoka admitted, causing Camilla to smile and confess how happy she was to hear that.  
Camilla’s hand went back to the hem of Hinoka’s dress, and Hinoka let out a nervous yelp.

“Am I going too fast? I can stop if-“

“N-no” Hinoka interrupted, “it’s just that I’ve never…but I don’t want you to stop.”

Camilla smiled, briefly kissing the tip of Hinoka’s nose and catching the red haired woman by surprise at the cute act.

“Let me know if you need to stop, darling. We don’t have to rush anything.”

Hinoka nodded and she felt Camilla’s hands move under her dress, up her legs. Camilla’s fingers reached Hinoka’s undergarments, slipping inside to touch her slit. Hinoka’s hands found Camilla’s hair, pulling the taller woman down so that Hinoka could kiss her. As she did, she moaned into Camilla’s mouth once she felt Camilla’s fingers brush against her labia.  
As Camilla’s fingers moved around, Hinoka could feel how wet she was for the other woman. She pulled away from kissing to hide her reddened face in Camilla’s shoulder when her fingers finally entered her. Camilla moved rhythmically inside her, her fingers digging to find the places that made Hinoka moan louder. It felt good, it felt better than anything Hinoka had ever done to herself alone.  
Hinoka tried to repay the favor, her own hands finding Camilla’s breasts. She hummed with pleasure in Hinoka’s ear as the red haired woman fondled her, her lips kissing Camilla’s exposed cleavage.  
Soon Hinoka’s knees were getting weak, and when Camilla felt the smaller woman tremble slightly, her free hand moved to support Hinoka’s back, bracing her for orgasm. She was ready to finish her when they both heard laughter in the distance.

“Come on, Sakura! It’s super neat!” 

It was the Elise’s voice approaching at an alarming rate.  
Hinoka paled and froze, but Camilla was quick to react. She quickly albeit clumsily removed herself from Hinoka, adjusting the Hoshidan princess’s dress and stepping away from her just in the nick of time. The door swung open, and a very excited Elise barged in, guiding a shy Sakura behind her while she held her hand.

“Oh Camilla! Hello, princess Hinoka! We didn’t know you were here, I just wanted to show Sakura the pretty flowers!” Elise happily exclaimed.

“I had the same idea with our dear Hinoka, sweet Elise! I was just showing her the flowers as well!” Camilla replied as if nothing had happened, and Hinoka both admired and wondered how in hell she could hide it so nicely. She noticed Camilla discretely wiping her wet fingers on her dress, and she burned red remembering how they felt inside her. She was still so wet and frustrated from not being able to climax. And yet Camilla was smiling as if she hadn’t been interrupted during intimate times.

“S-sister, are you unwell? You look so red!” Sakura’s concerned voice interrupted Hinoka’s moment of admiring how nonchalant Camilla was. Hinoka tried to make up a lie, but before her desperate eyes could plead Camilla for help, the Nohrian princess spoke.

“Poor Hinoka has come down with a cold on our way here. We were actually about to leave so she could retire to her room, and I promised I’d make her some sweet tea and a nice hot stew so she’d recover! Isn’t that right, Hinoka darling?” Camilla smiled at her, her act never once failing. Hinoka, still as paralyzed as she was dumbfounded, merely nodded.

“D-do you want me to get healers?” Sakura asked, but Hinoka declined.

“Don’t worry darling, it’s just a cold! I’ll take good care of your big sister, and you two just enjoy yourselves! I promise I’ll call a healer if it doesn’t get any better!” Camilla assured her, and not long after Camilla’s arm was around Hinoka, leading her out of the ruins as the two younger girls wished Hinoka to get well soon before resuming their play date.

“That was actually impressive!” Hinoka let out once they were far enough away and completely alone. 

“I’m flattered!” Camilla laughed “but I’m still sorry our fun was cut short, and if you still want it, we can have a date of our own in your bedroom? We still have time before your family leaves and I want to spend time with you to know more about you…after that, we can continue where we let off…”

“I’d love that” Hinoka smiled, feeling Camilla’s hand lower to grab her waist.

This was going to be a long way back to the castle.


End file.
